Many computing device users are habitual, or at least engage in some reasonably predictable behaviors on a routine basis. For instance, a particular user may routinely conduct a search for “world news” first thing in the morning to view headlines from prominent overnight news stories. Or, a user may have been engaged in an email conversation with a friend early in the day and, a few hours later, conduct a search for information about a book the friend recommended during the conversation. While each of these scenarios is somewhat predictable, at least with a degree of confidence greater than that of purely random search behavior, they still require that the user access an online search application and type one or more search query terms to access the information (and/or links to the information) she desires to access.